Gods Grace
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Thanksgiving Theme! Short Story. R&R Bubbas!


Thanksgiving Short Story!  
  
  
  
" Yo Harv! What you doing for Turkey Day man?" Nash hollered over his shoulder punching keys on his key board."  
  
"Remember? I'm pulling an all night drive up San Diego to see my dad. I told you a whole day ago." He smirked closing a folder and opening another.  
  
Nash still hitting the keys. "Oh yea, I forgot, well if your car brakes down your more than welcome at the Casa De Nash."  
  
"Gee thanks Boss.but I haven't seen my old man since forever. Getting harder to find time these days."  
  
"This is true brotha, this is true!" Nash replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Joseph and family accommodating your place as well boss?"  
  
"Absolutely! For like the twentieth year in a row. You'd think he'd be sick of me by now."  
  
"Now how can anyone be sick of you? You're the most beautiful person I know."  
  
Nash blushes. "Gee thanks Harv.but you aint getting anymore time off."  
  
Harvey laughs then puts on a sly face. "Aw man, you mean sucking up doesn't even work anymore?"  
  
"Cute Harv.very cute." Nash smiles.  
  
"I try." Harvey replies.  
  
*HOURS LATER  
  
"Alright boss, I'm outta here!"  
  
"Okay Harv, drive safe, it's the night before thanksgiving remember?"  
  
"Yes Yes I remember. I will be. Happy Thanksgiving Boss. See ya in a few days!"  
  
"Alright man, Happy Thanksgiving."  
  
Harv yells Happy Thanksgiving to the entire SIU then starts for the door.  
  
HOURS LATER**  
  
"Nash! Big wreck on Northbound 75.I'm gonna hit it before I head home."  
  
"Alright Ronnie, thanks. call me on Friday."  
  
"Will do boss, Happy Thanksgiving!"  
  
"Woah Woah, Ronnie, That's the route Harv, was taking to his Dads. Maybe I should tag along." Fear covered his voice.  
  
"Aw man, you don't think."  
  
"I don't want to think bubba...let's go."  
  
With that the two and a few other rushed out the door. All cops were on duty tonight, it was the most common night for drunk drivers, even more common that New Years Eve.  
  
** Nash arrived at the scene. From what he could see, two cars had been flipped and another was smashed into the railing faced towards oncoming traffic. Swerved off the side of the road, and flipped over he could make out a dark blue car, kind of like the Ranchero. He sent a quick prayer up to heaven before he made his way through the scene.  
  
Passing through the emergency personnel, he found it was indeed the Ranchero that had been flipped, but no body was in the car. He knew better than to interrupt EMS so walked steadily towards each ambulance hoping to find Harvey. He motioned to Ronnie that the car was flipped and to look for him. There was no sign of him for 15 minutes. They prayed his body wasn't hidden under a black bag on the concrete.  
  
Nash sat down on a patrol cars hood exhausted and afraid. "Dam nit Harvey, where are ya?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Right here boss!" Harvey replied.  
  
Nash swung around. "Harvey!" He embraced his friend. "Your car bubba." Nash pointed.  
  
"I'm fine, Nash. Just a couple cuts, I was running around helping out when I just saw the Cuda, but yeah I'm fine. Thank God!"  
  
"Thank God is right. I can't believe this mess. Any casualties?" Nash asked still stunned Harvey was standing in front of him alive and well.  
  
"Just the drunk driver, the others are hurt but are being taken care of. We got God's grace tonight boss." "You bet we did." Nash sighed. "I was so damn scared.when I saw your car."  
  
"I know boss, its fine. But it looks like my car is a little un drivable right now."  
  
Nash stifled a small laugh. "Yeah well there's always an extra seat at our table for you brotha."  
  
"I know Nash, I just wanted to see my dad, he's not doing too good ya know."  
  
Nash shook his head. "No, I don't know."  
  
Harvey smiled. "Well looks like I got all night to tell you about it." He sighed.  
  
Nash put his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah looks that way."  
  
Harvey spent the night at Nash's where he called his father and explained what had happened. Nash promised Harvey a week off to see his dad that following week. Nash filled Joe and the rest in at Thanksgiving dinner the next day. Before they all began dinner, they held hands and prayed.  
  
Nash began.  
  
"Thank you Lord, for the gifts we are about to receive and for every gift you have given us in our blessed lives. We are not worthy of your blessings Lord, but we hope that our faith in you will endure. And a special thank you for your grace last night by having Harvey be with us tonight to share this special day and keeping our family in tact. For we are all a family. And are all thankful for each other. Thank you again lord. Amen." Nash winked at Harvey and smiled.  
  
"Now let's eat!" 


End file.
